Una historia similar a la de Tate
by LiaMcxplode
Summary: Summary: En donde Henry tiene un sueño fuera de lo común.


El reloj marcaba las diez de la noche cuando el castaño despertó con las manos sudadas y el corazón acelerado, se levantó de la comodidad de su cama y fue hasta su armario, tomando un par de prendas en color negro, al final se puso una sudadera y coloco la capucha en su cabeza. No lo había notado hasta que paso cerca del espejo que estaba en el pasillo de la casa, su rostro tenía una pintura blanca y negra que formaba algo similar a una calavera, sin embargo, no le tomo importancia.

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad pero no parecía Storybrooke, era diferente; su mano jugaba con un objeto dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, como si no tuviera control de sí mismo camino hasta una vieja casa abandonada, definitivamente no estaba en la ciudad. Camino hasta el sótano, se topó con una puerta y usando el objeto de bolsillo que era una llave la abrió. Todo estaba lleno de polvo y había objetos extraños, frascos llenos de líquidos que no reconocía. Miro una maleta con un candado, eso era lo que buscaba.

Ahora caminaba por la ciudad sosteniendo lo obtenido en la casa, no sonreía, estaba serio como si su mente estuviera vacía. Miro una tienda muy cerca, sus pies seguían sin detenerse aunque él así lo deseara, escuchaba una constante tonada en su cabeza que le molestaba, hacía que perdiera el control. En cuanto se posó frente a las puertas están se abrieron, había alrededor de 10 personas sin contar a la cajera que masticaba chicle con la boca abierta.

Algo estaba mal, muy mal ¿Cómo lo dedujo? Una joven comenzó a gritar y seguido de ella los demás, su cabeza timbro, era molesto, lastimaba ¿Qué podía hacer para callarlos? Por fin alzo el objeto, una escopeta apuntaba a la cabeza de la chica, sin temblar presiono el gatillo dejando salir la carga; la cabeza de la joven exploto salpicando su rostro. Un hombre trato de salir de la tienda, su reacción fue lanzar dos disparos a su pecho.

Sus labios se juntaron y comenzó a silbar la canción en su cabeza. La cajera abrió la boca para gritar y él disparo justo dentro de su boca agradeciendo que dejara al fin de masticar de forma tan irritante el chicle. Una anciana estaba hincada en el suelo orando lo que provoco que el frunciera el ceño y apretara los labios. — Callate… ¡Callate! — Perdía la paciencia ya que la mujer no guardaba silencio. Un disparo se escuchó y la anciana cayó al suelo con un enorme hueco en el cuello, la sangre salía a borbotones. Paso a su lado empujando el cuerpo con el pie, ahora sus botas estaban manchadas de sangre, que desagradable.

Un hombre se encontraba de espaldas contra la pared con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, él castaño ladeo la cabeza mientras estaba a una distancia prudente del hombre. Disparos se escuchaban por todos lados, recargaba y disparaba sin parar. En el último rincón de la tienda encontró a una pequeña niña de quizá 7 años con el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes. Ella lo observaba de una forma tan irritante, miro su propio reflejo en los ojos de la niña y no le gusto lo que encontró; la que parecía ser su madre estaba en el suelo en un charco de sangre, si vivía (que lo dudaba) ¿No sería una gran sorpresa descubrir que su pequeña murió?

Se dio la vuelta abandonando la idea de asesinarla al menos hasta que esta hablo. — Tú no eres bueno, vas a morir e iras al infierno. — Volteo lentamente mirándola con los ojos vacíos, una retorcida sonrisa se curvo en sus labios. — Yo vengo de ahí, querida. — Fue lo que respondió y pudo sentir el temblor de la pequeña. Introdujo la boca de fuego hasta su garganta y disparo. Una gran cantidad de sangre salpico su blanca piel logrando que hiciera una mueca de asco.

Se dio la vuelta encontrándose con un grupo de uniformados, tenía escrito ''FBI'' en el chaleco anti balas. Muchos puntos rojos se situaron en su pecho. — Baja el arma y todo saldrá bien. — Llevo tres de sus dedos a su cabeza simulando una pistola, hizo un ruido parecido a un disparo moviendo hacia arriba sus dedos, alzo rápido el arma sin embargo una llamarada de disparos lo derrumbo. Su cuerpo golpeo el frio suelo, se desangraba pero aún tenía los ojos abierto. Pronto todo se volvió blanco.

—

Se despertó de golpe con la sangre helada y el rostro sudado, por instinto llevo sus manos a su pecho tocándolo con desesperación, suspiro aliviado al no sentir nada extraño, a su lado estaba el estuche de la serie que recién había comenzado ''American Horror Story'' Esta aún se reproducía en su computadora. Apago el aparato y suspiro recostándose adecuadamente. —No más series antes de dormir para ti, Henry. —


End file.
